


Story Prompt

by NightFall68



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFall68/pseuds/NightFall68
Summary: Please read story details inside. Will delete this when I have a response.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Story Prompt

I don't know where to put this so I thought here would be a good place to post my story idea. Again, I will delete this as soon as someone agrees to write the story for me. 

Here is my idea: The story is eventually going to be Starker. Tony and Pepper are together (but not for long), they are engaged and in the midst of planning their wedding at the tower/compound when Peter (either dressed as Spider-Man or himself) comes bursting through one of the open windows, startling the happy couple. At first, Peter is acting like his usual happy self, but when Tony and Pepper are about to kiss, Peter freaks out. He is jealous. Suddenly, he doesn't want Pepper to touch or even be near the man that he loves (yes, loves) and abruptly pulls her away from Tony. He screams at her that Tony is his, not hers and that she can't have him. Peter is experiencing a new spider trait, where spiders connect/be with those that they deemed as their mates. And in this story, they mate for life and won't tolerate anyone taking their mate away from them. Anyway, Peter pulled Tony behind him, in a sort of protective manner while he is screaming at Pepper. Tony is confused, then becomes angry/upset when Peter won't calm down and start screaming whore and gold-digger, and mate-stealer at Pepper. Maybe Peter can web Pepper to the wall or maybe hurt her a little (eg, break her hands/wrists so she can't touch Tony). A fight of some sort begins, Tony not giving up the woman he is supposed in love with that easily but Peter will continue to have the upper hand with not only his words in the argument but physically as well. The next part you can add whatever you want to make the story longer or more reasonable, it's up to you. Finally, Peter wins the war (so to speak) and the man that he is truly in love with, while Pepper reluctantly steps away, even though that is the last thing she wants to do because she truly loves Tony. But secretly, Tony loves Peter. The only reason Tony was with Pepper was because Peter was underage at the time/is still underage and doesn't want to bring the law down on him or his company nor face the wrath of Aunt May. He figured that Peter was better off without him in that type of relationship and that he probably didn't feel that sort of way towards him, and decided to settle with Pepper. Thus, there is a happy ending in the story. 

Can someone please, please write this for me? I would, but I have a million other projects that I'm currently working on and this idea won't leave me alone. If you would be willing to write this for me, please contact me and let me know. Again, I will take this down once someone had agree to write this story idea for me. 

Thank you.  
NightFall68 (Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore)


End file.
